No puedes tener a los dos, Starfire
by The Little Vampire
Summary: –Si no te gusta lo que soy–Red X dijo–. Entonces deja de buscarme. No voy a cambiar sólo porque tú lo quieres. / –¿Por él me estás dejando?–dijo Robin / –Decídete: seguir hasta Red X, o dar media vuelta e ir con Robin–dijo Cyborg. / –¿No crees que eso es egoísmo? No puedes seguir jugando con los dos–aconsejó Raven. / –¡Viejo, alguien tiene que controlar a Robin!–gritó Chico Bestia


**¡Hola! Estoy de regreso con este pequeño fic que nació de retomar uno de mis viejos hobbies, viendo los Teen Titans (*.*)**

**No será muy largo y espero que lo disfruten, como yo lo disfruté al pensarlo y escribirlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es un leonardino, lo que quiere decir que no tiene secuencia de tiempo. Como verán, este capitulo podría considerarse la mitad de la historia en lugar del primero y quizá uno de los últimos pueda verse como el primero. Estaré dejando notas para darle continuidad a la historia, para evitar que alguien se pierda (como yo xD) dentro del mismo fic.**

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Pistas**_

Las costumbres de la Tierra eran tan bastas y distintas unas de otras que Starfire era fácilmente desconcertada y confundida al intentar comprenderlas todas. Seguía sin comprender del todo porque los terrícolas obsequiaban chocolate como muestra de afecto y cariño el día de San Valentín; así como el por qué había un día en que era permisible hacer todo tipo de bromas sin reprimendas; ni tampoco por qué el 4 de Julio era el cumpleaños de los Estados Unidos si no había pastel.

No obstante, más que las costumbres terrestres, Starfire encontraba mucho más fascinante el comportamiento de los propios terrestres. No comprendía por qué Chico Bestia prefería pasar una tarde jugando videojuegos contra Cyborg en lugar de salir con ella a observar la hermosa bahía que se extendía en la base la torre; ni tampoco por qué Cyborg disfrutaba tanto de vencer a Chico Bestia con aquella figura digital de color azul para después perderse por horas dentro del garaje con el T-car; mucho menos por qué Raven no gustaba de las cosas que Starfire consideraba adorables.

De cualquier modo, Starfire había aprendido que no había dos terrícolas que encontrara más interesantes que Robin y Red X.

El primero de ellos era demasiado volátil para el entendimiento de la princesa tamaraneana: a veces estaba demasiado serio, otras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, o gustaba de los videojuegos como Cyborg, o prefería seguir cualquier rastro de los villanos, o gustaba de abrazarla y jugar con ella, o se enfada muy fácilmente o era demasiado tolerante… había tanta volatilidad en el Chico Maravilla que, muchas veces, incluso su novia no podía entenderlo del todo.

Sin embargo, Red X era todo lo contrario. Starfire siempre creyó que, como todo los villanos que había conocido, era egoísta, egocéntrico, desconsiderado, altanero y malvado; aunque su perspectiva cambió al notar que Red X se preocupaba por su seguridad. El villano se había preocupado por que ella no se lastimara en tres ocasiones, o al menos ése era el número de veces que Starfire lo había notado; por lo que pensar que había más en la historia que llevaba con el villano la hacía sentir culpable por pensar tan mal de él cuando, por el contrario, él no podía ser tan malo si se preocupaba por ella. Además de saber que lo había juzgado sin siquiera saber nada en absoluto de él…

Ésa era la razón por la que se hallaba caminando, disfrazada de civil, por una de las calles dónde, gracias a las investigaciones de Robin, sabía que todo lo que Red X robaba era vendido o entregado, según fuese el caso. Las farolas estaban en mal estado, haciendo que la iluminación fuera tan escasa que difícilmente podía distinguir las ventanas de las puertas, así como un local del otro. Buscó, con insistencia, el 244 y lo encontró demasiado cerca del muelle, casi colindando con dónde éste expedía camino hacia la única conexión terrestre que tenía la Torre de los Titanes.

El 244 era una tienda de artículos usados que Robin había clasificado como sospechosa, pero con carencia de evidencias como para hacer algo al respecto. Y su aspecto se veía bastante sospechoso si se lo preguntaban a Starfire, quién observó la puerta de madera roída y los cristales rotos de las ventanas con bastante recelo antes de decidirse a hacer caso del letrero y entrar. El interior no era muy extenso y un mostrador se alzaba al fondo, lleno de aparatos que seguramente Cyborg sería más capaz de identificar que ella. El suelo tenía moho pegado a él y algunos objetos que la tamaraniana había divisado alguna vez en el piso del cuarto de Chico Bestia. _Que lugar tan más sucio,_ pensó.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?–preguntó una voz desde las sombras, al otro lado del mostrador.

–Ahmm… sí–respondió Starfire con duda antes de avanzar. Del otro lado se encontraba un joven no mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus amigos. Su cabello era color cobre y sus ojos, avellana; vestía una camiseta de color gris que estaba adornada con manchas de color negro, las mismas que Cyborg tenía después de pasarse horas con el T-car. La miró expectante, aunque después un brillo de reconocimiento apareció en sus ojos.

–¿No eres tú uno de los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Starfire?–preguntó el chico con una sonrisa petulante, tomando asiento y subiendo los pies al mostrador sin vergüenza–. Lo siento mucho pero tu líder ya ha venido preguntando por Red X en varias ocasiones, así que te pediré que te vayas si tus intensiones son las mismas.

Starfire frunció el ceño. _Que descortesía_.

–A diferencia de Robin, chico terrestre, yo no vengo a hacer preguntas inquisitorias con un tono presumiblemente agresivo en busca de una manera de localizar a Red X y llevarlo ante la justicia–aclaró ella, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho–. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Red X para hacerle algunas preguntas.

El chico detrás del mostrador se sorprendió. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Y cómo se supone que este lugar puede ayudarte? Nosotros somos un centro de reparación de la compañía Todd, no un centro de atención para buscar villanos.

–La compañía Todd es dónde Red X siempre ataca. Hemos investigado y sabemos que todo lo que alguna vez ha robado pertenece a ella y casi siempre termina aquí, para después ser distribuido a varios lugares en todo lo que la nación Estados Unidos abarca–explicó Starfire, acercándose un poco más al chico para ver mejor su rostro, aunque éste retrocedió un poco más a la sombras, ocultándose.

–Yo no sé nada de eso–murmuró el chico, ensanchando su sonrisa. Starfire presintió que se burlaba de ella–. Mi trabajo sólo consiste en atender a quiénes quieren conseguir refacciones aquí, no investigar de dónde las recibe el dueño.

Starfire suspiró. Esa conversación no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. Además sentía que le estaba brindando más información de la que debía a ese chico de pelo cobrizo, y que de algún modo todo lo que ella dijera llegaría a Red X. Se sintió culpable al entender que quizá había borrado el único rastro que Robin había encontrado, tras interminables noche en vela, de Red X.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar en otro lado entonces–respondió ella, dando media vuelta para irse.

–Espera–la detuvo el chico, quién se levantó de un salto y busco un pedazo de papel dónde anotó algo rápidamente antes de extendérselo–. No sé nada de un anti-héroe que traiga mercancía robada, pero puedo decirte que la mayoría de nuestros intercambios comerciales los hacemos con el dueño de este lugar. Quizás el pueda darte una pista de dónde encontrar a Red X.

Starfire tomó el papel con una ancha sonrisa. Haber robado los registros de Robin sobre Red X, así como mentir esa noche para poder ir sola al lugar sin que nadie la siguiera, además de la vergüenza que había pasado frente a Raven habían valido la pena al encontrar la siguiente pieza para encontrar al chico enmascarado.

–Muchas gracias… uhh… nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

–Sólo llámame J y, preciosa, te recomiendo que elijas un mejor atuendo si quieres realmente pasar por una chica común y corriente. Además… el rojo no es lo tuyo, te queda mejor el morado.

Starfire se sonrojó. Quizá probarse una de las sudaderas rojas de Robin con unos jeans no había sido la manera más sutil de intentar parecer una chica normal.

Starfire se apresuró en su travesía a la Torre. Le había tomado mucho más de lo que creía el ir y regresar, además de que conseguir la leche que supuestamente había salido a buscar le quitó valiosos quince minutos.

Descendió, con mucho cuidado, sobre el techo de la Torre y se acercó a las escaleras que la llevaban al piso inferior. Dobló el pasillo a la izquierda y tomó el elevador para llegar al piso de la cocina. Dejó la leche dentro del refrigerador y suspiró. No había visto a ninguno de sus amigos ni tampoco a su novio en su travesía; el comunicador no había sonado para nada, por lo que intuía que no estaban en alguna misión o en camino a capturar a algún villano; tampoco creía posible que le hubieran dejado atrás si Cyborg o Chico Bestia hubieran tenido la idea de salir a cenar debido a la pelea que ella había tenido con Robin sólo unas horas atrás.

–¿Starfire?–preguntó una voz desde la puerta que llevaba al pasillo dónde se encontraba el elevador. La aludida se giró para encontrarse con Robin. La luz que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales detrás del televisor era suficiente para divisar los colores de su uniforme.

–Saludos–respondió ella, bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

–Tardaste mucho–continuó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba hasta ella con un paso dudoso–. Estaba por salir a buscarte cuando escuché el elevador. Los demás salieron a rentar una película como todos los viernes…

Starfire lo miró. Se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, al otro lado de la barra que marcaba el inicio y final de la cocina. Sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, a pesar de no poder verlos directamente a través de su antifaz.

–Tu preocupación es agradecida–susurró aún sin saber como encararlo.

Robin suspiró y saltó, en un movimiento, el mueble que los separaba. Starfire retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada del refrigerador. Su líder y novio mantuvo la distancia, en un intento de no incomodarla más de lo que era obvio que ya estaba.

–Escucha, Star… –comenzó él, sin estar muy seguro de qué decir–. Lamento mucho todo lo que dije, pero es que…

Starfire negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería que él se disculpara, todo lo que él había dicho había sido cierto, además de que ella tampoco había reaccionado de la mejor manera ante sus acusaciones. No obstante, Starfire no sabía como hacerle saber a Robin que las muchas evasivas, y las noches que se había olvidado de él eran resultado de la curiosidad que tenía hacia Red X; así como que había estado hurgando–sin que él se diera por entendido–en sus cosas y dentro de los expedientes, además de la Sala de Evidencias en busca de alguna pista que la condujera hasta Red X.

–Está bien, Robin–murmuró ella en vista de que el Chico Maravilla se había quedado mudo–. Tenías razón. No te he estado prestando la atención que te mereces, y fui muy desconsiderada al haberte dejado esperando por mí en dos ocasiones ya. Es sólo que…

–No, Star–interrumpió él–. No tienes que explicarme nada. Comprendo que también necesitas de tu tiempo, y sé que muchas veces puedo ser un poco paranoico. No debí acusarte de ser infiel sólo por el hecho de que te quedaras dormida y no llegaras a nuestra cita el día de hoy. De verdad lo siento mucho, Starfire.

Starfire bajó la vista. _No estaba dormida. Estaba buscando el expediente de Red X en la sala adyacente a tu habitación, _pensó con mucha culpa. Recordó la manera obsesiva en como se había escabullido dentro de la habitación de investigación que Robin usaba para rastrear a los villanos, del mismo modo en que se sumergió tanto en lo que encontró dentro del expediente de Red X que olvidó que Robin estaría esperando por ella en la pizzería.

–Yo lo siento mucho más, Robin–respondió ella, bajando la mirado. No se sentía capaz de verle el rostro sin sentirse culpable–. No debí haberte dicho que eras un glorbak, ni tampoco que no me comprendías cuando eres el único que lo hace. Te ofrezco las más sinceras disculpas por haberte hecho gastar tu tiempo y…

–En serio, Star–volvió él a interrumpirla–. Está bien. Esas cosas pasan.

Robin le obsequió una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, intentando confortarla. Y ella se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que realmente él no creía que ella fuera tan mala persona como para serle infiel.

–¡Hemos vuelto!–gritó Cyborg desde el pasillo, accediendo a la sala con Raven y Chico Bestia detrás de él.

–Vamos-dijo Robin, ofreciéndole una mano–. Disfrutemos de lo que queda del viernes.

Starfire sonrió con verdadera alegría y tomó la mano de su novio antes de caminar junto con él para reunirse con sus amigos.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Star–murmuró Robin segundos antes de que Cyborg entrara–. Puedes conservar esa sudadera.


End file.
